


Ten Seconds

by holyhael



Category: Slash and Burn (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Unrequited, canonical as shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyhael/pseuds/holyhael
Summary: brought to you by the overuse of the word fantasyi wrote this in ten minuteswriting rpf is weird. please don't hate me





	Ten Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> brought to you by the overuse of the word fantasy
> 
> i wrote this in ten minutes
> 
> writing rpf is weird. please don't hate me

She could feel her heart beat like never before, pounding against her breast like a wild beast begging to be released from the corral. Across the table and behind his microphone, Steve laughs at something one of them said - Kera already forgot what, her thoughts all on the ridiculous scenario she's in.

Lets you and I pretend to kiss for ten seconds.

Ten seconds? Ten seconds? In Kera’s fantasies, ten seconds is nothing. In Kera’s fantasies, one short kiss turns into a second, then a third, then a fourth, until they've disregarded their equipment and their podcast and their listeners in favor of releasing the tension that's been building between them for the last few years.

Oh, Heaven knows how many times Kera has imagined acting out the sick, depraved fantasies of fanfiction writers with Steve as her partner. She must have thought about the size of his schlong at least a hundred times, if not more.

But this is just kissing. And it's pretend kissing at that. Kera puts on a brave face as she sets the timer on her phone for ten seconds.

The noises are gross and at times wet (thanks, Steve), but even that doesn't keep the fantasies from growing like a weed in her head. She wonders what Steve is thinking about, if he's thinking about her or the manager of Redner’s or his wife. Come to think of it, Kera should be thinking about her husband, or maybe the ridiculous Desperate Housewife who thinks anything less than a ten second meeting or two lips is a peck.

She shouldn't be looking at Steve’s lips.

It feels like an eternity has passed by the time her phone starts beeping, signalling the end of the imagined kiss. Ten seconds doesn't seem like a lot, but it is a very long time, especially when you have a dilemma like Kera’s to mull over, fantasies to indulge.

The bit is over, but Kera’s fantasies never will be.


End file.
